The invention relates to a display system for a marine vessel or other vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a display system having a single displaying device for displaying information regarding various operating and navigating conditions of the vessel or vehicle. When the invention is used in a marine vessel, the displaying device also displays information regarding the detection of fish.
Previous displays in marine vessels, which display operating and navigating information as well as fish detection information, display such information on two or more separately installed panels or display devices. As a result, it is difficult for the operator simultaneously to view and cope with all of the information displayed on these panels or devices. Such displays also make it difficult for the operator to promptly recognize and cope with any abnormality regarding any of the operating or navigating conditions being displayed on a panel or device other than the one currently being watched.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to centrally control information regarding various operating and navigating conditions of a vessel or vehicle as well as fish detection information in a marine vessel, and to display such information on a single displaying device.
Another object of this invention is to permit the operator to control the display of information so that all information is not displayed simultaneously.
A further object of this invention is to improve the visibility of displayed information concerning the various operating and navigating conditions.
Yet another object of this invention is to improve the safety of operating the vessel or vehicle by displaying all information on a single displaying device so that the operator can easily and promptly recognize and cope with any abnormality regarding the conditions being displayed.
The single displaying device includes a variable display having a first display, a second display and a warning display. These displays are displayed alternately. The warning display is displayed automatically when one or more of the various operating and navigating conditions are detected to be abnormal. A flashing warning signal appears on the variable display for the particular condition detected to be abnormal.
Thus, the invention enables the operator to control the amount of information viewed at one time while automatically alerting the operator to an abnormality in one or more of the various operating and navigating conditions of the vessel.